Compounds represented by the formula ABO.sub.3, wherein A and B represent metal ions, often have interesting optical, electronic and/or electrooptical properties arising from their crystal structure Barium titanate (BaTiO.sub.3), for example, has long been of interest for the preparation of dense ferroelectric bodies, thin film electronic components, piezoelectric materials, etc.
Traditionally, barium titanate has been prepared by reacting a barium compound, such as barium carbonate, with a titanium compound, such as titanium dioxide, in the solid phase at elevated temperatures, e.g., above 1000.degree. C. Such preparation requires large amounts of grinding and milling of the barium titanate produced to achieve materials with a particle size suitable for use in most applications.
Because of the interest in barium titanate and the deficiencies of the traditional method for preparing it, there has been long and continuous research directed to finding new methods for synthesizing barium titanate and other related materials. While many of these suggested syntheses have certain merits, none has achieved consistent stoichiometric titanates in highly pure powder of small and uniform particle size.